mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
MORTALITY: PART ONE "Let Us Be Violent" (Scripted Roleplay) (Trisell)
LET US BE VIOLENT INTRODUCTION To feel pain and be vulnerable to physical harm. They were called the “Isis Dominion”: a government reign of the species “Identities” under the control of a single leader. They had the power to change shape, with metal sand for their bodies to form any construct, and the power of chaos as their blood. They had conquered worlds before, but now, this time… it would be different. An invading army from the sky: dozens of strange-looking mobians flooding the streets, the land, and claiming it all in the name of “Her”. They often walked with an air of superiority to them, thinking they were the best and unchallengeable by the majority. Comment with your response and a starter will be made Tempus From where he stood in a remote part of the Rasoul Dimension Tempus observed the invasion from the sky with a slight frown about him. One part of him wondered what the invaders had come for and what their purpose was, and another part of him wondered what the higher powers of the city were doing in an attempt to control the chaos that was likely beginning. Deciding he would go see for himself he set out towards the nearby city, and after a very brief walk with his cane he disappeared in a cloud of Rasoul mist, which continued at a quick speed before he reformed once in the city's streets, though he emerged with a different appearace, perhaps a disguise of sorts. For now he looked around, looking to see if he could get an understanding on what was happening. "This world is claimed by the Isis Dominon!" One yelled as they went. The invaders were going throughout, slaughtering any they could, and toppling buildings if they could. They weren't particularly fast, though they seemed strong enough to puncture walls without much- "GYAAAH!" A scream came, but not from an innocent or defender. One of the Identities was screaming in pain as he stretched out his arm to the sky: bone and flesh twisting and growing into a metallic blade. His eyes were bloodied but he relaxed to a growl before charging to continue the battle. Tempus narrowed his eyes at the newly transformed Identity and muttered something to himself before forming a large amount of Rasoul mist around his hand, thinking that perhaps if worse came to worse he would need it to defend himself from one of the attackers. He attempted to stay out of sight as he moved about the area, attempting to get any sort of read or idea on what the Identities possibly hoped to accomplish. Another part of him wondered where a few other people in particular were, but for now his main focus was what was happening now. Most of the invaders didn't seem to notice him specifically as they were busy attacking the general population, but some were running toward him in the near distance. Tempus didn't rush to meet his attacks or fire at them from where he stood, though he did put up a wall of the Rasoul mist in front of him that he could fire forward at any time he needed to. "Where's your leader?" He spoke as he kept an eye on the rushing Identities. "Not here," They replied, stopping in front of the barrier. They knew what this meant and they didn't want to jump into it. Tempus held the wall steady, peering through it to observe the Identities on the other side. "For what reason has she sent you to destroy this place? Honestly that seems like it should be my job," He commented with a sarcastic tone. "Wait..." One of them peered at Tempus. "... We know of you..." "If your leader is who I think your leader is then I would figure so," Tempus said. "You could say we know each other, which is why I'm curious as to why she's sent her people to attack the place I call home." "You'd have to ask her in person." "Care to tell me where she is then? Or rather, how I can get to her?" Tempus asked. "You may speak with her after our mission here is compl-" The Identities turned in the opposite direction as a large fissuring sound went off, lights appearing in the center of the area. “These creatures have no place here,” A voice called from a green light in the distance. Suddenly, two other lights formed, one yellow and one purple. Armored figures grew out from these lights, horned helmets and glowing glass-like designs covering them completely. Tempus turned his head towards the figures. "Which creatures?" The armored figured didn't respond as they were currently laying waste to the invading Identities. Tempus narrowed his eyes at the sight of the armored figures attacking the Identities, now unsure of what turn things had taken. "And who are you people if you're not working with the Identities?" "Perhaps you may ask after the battle is over," One answered. Tempus shook his head slightly. "Personally I'd rather have my answers now as so far I've seen at least two invasions or at least groups of people who don't belong here and I can't tell which side any of you people are on, and then already I've seen my people caught in a bloodshed chaos." Midway through the sentence, they had... well moved on. Having little time for long-winded conversation, the group continued laying waste to the invaders. Tempus narrowed his eyes and mumbled something under his breath before he decided to remain and observe what was going to happen amongst the fighting groups. The purple-armored woman held out her hand to the invading Identities, and immediately a spread of a purple light flew over them, erasing the matter it touched. Screams rang out as the army, and all matter in the way, was becoming nothing. Tempus quickly decided he would move back and away from the armored people, intending to keep himself out out of the spread of light in any way possible if it so happened to turn his way. The battling continued on until... As the purple warrior continued laying waste to the army, a figure pressed against the blast of power. A green tint came from the eyes of the resister as it marched directly toward the leading of the three: the massive cloaked green warrior. “What business do you have here?” Demanded the green-tinted black-suited Identity. “Only the Incarnation can demand the power your kind wields,” The green one replied, raising a hand for the yellow to pause on his attempted assault. “You would do well to end your attack then,” The green-tinted woman threatened. “We have shown superiority to your forces. You have lost the status to make threats.” The woman stepped back. “Fall back,” went the order, but she waited just a moment to stab into the underarm of the purple warrior with a tendril from the ground before vanishing. Tempus took another few steps back, but from there he remained where he was as he looked around slightly and tried to make sense of what was happening with the invasion, the armored people, and everything else that had happened in the span of a short amount of time. The Identities vanished into the area, turning to appearances of civilians as seven armored figures stood now in the center of the area. Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow, Purple, Silver, and Green. Tempus took yet another cautious few steps back. "Now who are you people exactly?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes. "We are the Seven Chaos," The one in blue answered. "Seven Chaos- What did you come here for?" Tempus asked. "To eliminate this invasion." The Nighless' eyes remained narrowed. "How did you arrive here?" "Teleportation, travel through space." Tempus was silent for a few brief moments before taking in a deep breath. "I have no idea what's going on around here. First the invasion, and now your group appeared here from somewhere to deal with the invasion. How did you find out about an invasion or an attack here?" "We sensed the chaos energy build up in this area and made our way here." Tempus put two fingers to his temple and shook his head. "Well, things certainly progressed quite quickly. Are you hunting some kind of invasion or merely hunting chaos energy?" "Both." "For what reasons are you searching for such things?" "Are you leader of this area?" "Well..." The Nighless paused to think over his wording. "Technically no." "Then we will locate the leaders." One of Tempus' eyes narrowed slightly. "For what reason?" "Discussion," They turned to walk away from him. "Are you so sure they'll just be fine with you speaking to them? Considering the invasion I have no doubt they've heard about they might be on a higher alert," Tempus said as he crossed his arms. "We did not assume they will be 'fine'," One responded as they continued. "What are you planning to do then?" Tempus called after them. They didn't respond. Tempus watched the group as they continued as he weighed what he could potientally do in his mind, and once he had a decision he faded away into a Rasoul mist once more before he began following the group from a long distance behind, mostly curious to see what things were going to happen. They travelled onward until supposedly arriving at the capital. Rasoulin Castle Town, the place where the Rasoul Dimension gonvernment and main capital lie, was already ablaze with activitiy and rumors about an attack that had happened in a neighboring area. Word seemed to travel quite fast in this place as many civilians were already hiding themselves away in their homes and buildings and the local police force, referred to as Nighless Guards, were in a flurry of activity as they went through the streets ordering people to safety and trying to keep the peace. Among their ranks, however, were oter Nighless Guards, though these were dressed in more armor and had varying sashes around their bodies, each colored and bearing a different design of sorts. These sashes and various decorations on their armor marked these people as Nighless Royal Guards, or rather an elite force. They mostly flooded from the castle in the center of the city, where a heavily armored captain stood adressing his Royal Guards as quickly as he could in preparation for what might would happen next. "Where are the leaders of this area?" The one in blue asked to a guard. The Nighless guard, who had originally been moving from person to person directing them on where they needed to go, paused for a few moments when spoken to. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice coming out as slightly muffled behind the metal helmet she wore. "We are the Seven Chaos," They answered. The Nighless guard turned her head to observe where people were going, though she also kept her attention on the group in front of her. "What are you here for?" "To meet with the leaders and ensure their protection until the end of this invasion." The guard didn't say anything right away, but the slight turning of her head and a quiet shuffle of the foot seemed to indicate perhaps she was confused. "Well, I'm not the one in charge here. If you wanted to get to them you would have to speak with the head of us guards and then get him to allow entry, and that's probably not a surefire entry," She added before she fixed her eyes on the group. "Are you a part of what's going on? I don't recognize any style of suits such as yours." "We have arrived in response to the invasion. The invaders can make themselves to look as any person, including yourself. We can sense the differences and without our presence and protection, your leaders are in jepardy," The man spoke rather bluntly and confidently. The Nighless guard paused for yet another moment before she spoke yet again, this time her voice seeming a tad bit skeptic. "If that's the case how can we know that you're not a part of it?" "You can't, but if you believe that you can stop us, you may attempt to stop us. We will not kill any of your guards." The guard turned to the side slightly and mumbled a bit to herself before speaking again. "There's people above me that can perhaps handle the situation better and sort out what's going on. If you're serious about not being with the invasion and trying to help you'll really need to take it up with one of my superiors, though I wouldn't expect for it to be easy to get to them with what's happening, especially when your group is an unknown element in all of this." "If the leaders do not come here, we will go to them." The guard shifted her feet around. "My superiors are still the only ones that can approach them in a time like this." "Then we will allow you five minutes to have your leaders come here." The guard muttered a bit to herself again before turning her attention to one of the nearby guards decorated with various sashes across his armor. She called out to him in a foreign language, one consisting of rising and falling hissing tones along with various stretched sounds and letters and foreign words. The male guard spoke back to her in the same language, though his tone contained a quite louder and more violent hissing, suggesting someone perhaps a bit angry or annoyed before he turned and quickly dashed off in the opposite direction, heading towards the large castle looming in the distance. "He's going to fetch the Royal Guard captain," The guard said when she turned her attention back to the group before her. "Hopefully that guard arrives under the five minutes then." The female guard shifted again. "I'm guessing he'll get here as soon as he can, if he comes at all. Chances are he'll be sticking close to our leaders anyway. He's the next chain of command under them, after all." "Then we will wait." A mere minute or so later a guard with two single gold-colored crossed sashes approached quickly, appearing to be riding a cloud formed of a dark colored mist before he dropped to the ground. The female guard quickly stood at attention and gave a silent salute while he looked over at the group. "And you are the people I've heard about?" The man asked, his voice containing quite a heavy hissing accent. "We are here to meet with your leaders," They informed. The male guard's red slit-shaped eyes studied the group carefully from behind his metal helmet. "For what reason do you seek an audience with them?" "To make certain they are not one of the invaders and preserve them until this event has passed." "I am already well aware of the fact that my leaders are not imposters in disguise," The captain spoke. "I've been keeping a very watchful eye as the events have been unfolding in such a short amount of time. What are your roles in all of this chaos?" "We have stated our roles." The male guard glanced over at the female guard who repeated back some of the things she had already heard from the group and others in the area in the foreign language they had spoken in before. After hearing this and replying the guard turned his attention back to the group. "Perhaps I'll take you to them, but know that you'll be watched and escorted. If you attempt to get out of line or attack the entire Royal Guard force will be on edge and ready to strike you. Am I understood?" "You are as understood as your response was expected." "And I'm very serious about that," The Nighless captain responded before he turned to face many of the other Nighless guards roaming about in the area. He shouted out in their foreign language once again before multiple decorated guards saluted and came over in their direction. When a group of guards, perhaps some kind of escort or guard section in case something were to happen, had formed behind and around the group and the captain. The captain once again turned his attention to the group. "Now, if you'll follow me..." He stated before he started off towards the castle in the distance. The seven did as such, looking about the area as they went. The city was still in a flurry of activity, with many people moving throughout the streets and various cars driving around careful to avoid hitting those crossing over the streets. Various buildings lined the streets, typical for a neighborhood layout. The grass itself in the area was a dark gray-white color, though judging by how all the grass looked this way and no one stopped to acknowledge it perhaps this was natural for this particular world. In a similiar fashion the sky had a white-blue color about it and clouds that hung were black in color, once again perhaps natural to this world. Many of the buildings were built from stone or brick, and some were quite large with multiple stories as they were passed. The castle itself, made out of coal colored brick, loomed in the distance, normally protected by its large white iron fence that parted as the Nighless captain approached to allow the group inside. The castle itself stood multiple stories high, covered with many iron windows that looked out to the city below. The Nighless captain stopped outside the castle and turned once again to the seven while he waited for the doors to open from the inside. "Am I still understood?" "You are. You will understand regret if we are delayed further." The Nighless captain immediately turned his attention back to the group. "Are you threatening me on account of me following my orders? If you are-" He began to speak, though a voice from inside calling out his name froze him in his tracks as he instead turned back around to stand at attention. "Zyle!" The silver colored Nighless standing inside the foyer area held a more fox-like appearance than a Nighless one with his bushy tail, though he still held Nighless features such as his golden slit-shaped eyes and his long ears. He wore a gray t-shirt over black jeans, and on his arms a long series of curling pale yellow patterns could be seen along them, reflecting the color of both his eyes and tail. He had two tufts of spiked hair on the front of his head, and a smaller pony-tail on the base of his skull in the back. He stood at roughly what had seemed average Nighless height judging by the Nighless that had been passed along the way, which was still roughly a foot or more taller than an average Mobian. He held a stack of papers in his hands, and had appeared to have been going to through them before the captain arrived. "Where were you?" He spoke in a voice that was quick but not too hard to understand, and with a lighter accent than some of the other Nighless already encountered. "The other three were in twist trying to figure out where you went off to." "Apologies," The Nighless captain, Zyle, responded with a slight nod of his head back towards the group of seven. "These seven wished to speak with you and the others, though as instructed I intended for us as Royal Guards to follow Echilon's set instructions." The silver Nighless didn't say anything yet in response to this, though he did shift his eyes over to the seven, indicating they had his attention. "You are the leader of this area?" The silver one asked. "I am, though I'm just one of the leaders," The silver Nighless responded before he glanced over at a passing Royal Guard. A quick verbal exchange in their language and the guard was sent on his way with the papers the leader Nighless had been holding. "There's four leaders in charge of the Rasoul Dimension here, myself included," He added, clasping his now free hands behind his back. "You must bring the other three and yourself to a safe location until this threat has passed." The silver Nighless tilted his head slightly. "We've been working on that, though we've also been trying to stay here as long as we can to take care of the civilians and the guards," He said before he glanced off into a nearby room. "What's going on, anyway? I can tell we're under attack but word can only travel so quickly and everyone's in a panic. I'm trying my best to keep peace while the others go over the damage reports and organize soldiers in the case of another attack." "The invaders can change appearance. We are able to trace and control their energy. We are the best suited to counteract them." The leader Nighless glanced back to Zyle, who made a hand gesture at which the leader nodded. Perhaps some sort of unspoken code. "Perhaps you should try speaking with the others then," The Nighless noted when his attention was back on the seven. "Quite honestly I'm not the best one suited for all of these combat measures and strategies. Echilon, on the other hand, is quite capable. He's in the other room with the other three currently. Perhaps you'd like to speak to him," He nodded towards the room he had glanced at before. "... Remain calm," The purple one instructed before shooting a hole into the roof. The silver Nighess froze in response to this action and Zyle immediately took on an aggressive stance with the black mist he had rode on before forming around his hands, though the leader quickly waved at him and told him to stand down before he did anything rash. From the other room activity and stiring was immediately heard before three individuals and more guards came out, wearing looks of bewilderment at the crashing noise that had been caused from the damaged roof. The three people were all a dark gray, almost black color, one with red hair, one with blue hair, and one with black hair. The one with red hair quickly approached ahead of the others, and it could be noted that he was taller than the other Nighless around him and physically well trained. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and red tie, and his red hair curled out in three spikes on the sides and top of his head. "Finale," The red-haired Nighless began, speaking with a voice that was not only deep but also thick in accent. "What was that?" He asked before his gaze fell over on the seven strangers in the room. (It's not really too bad here, but the long replies are starting to span a lot of time, on the edge of turn-skipping. The detail is GREAT, but the amount of actions you do at a time needs to be kept looked over.) The purple figure had blasted out through the hole at this point, rapid streams of light appearing above the roof. (And... I'm sorry. I guess I was just trying to think about it in a realistic sense. I mean, if they heard this goodness awful crash of a roof getting blasted through in the next room over I imagine they would come to see what in the world happened, but if it's for the best I'll try to not note that stuff) The silver Nighelss looked up through the hole at the figure and lights above. "What's happening?" (It's fine for now. You're not doing double moves yet, I'm just noting for in future replies. Having more than one character act at the same time is fine, it's justhavine more than one, or just one, acting more than once in one reply that's the problem.) "She is exterminating the enemy," The green one informed. (Sorry) "How can she tell someone's around here?" The silver Nighless asked. "These enemies use the power of chaos, and she can sense it." An explosion of purple shook the area briefly from above as the purple chaos floated down, two long-handled pistols in hand. The silver Nighless visibly tensed and shuffled back just slightly. "I'm going to hope that didn't hit any of our civilians," He commented as he warily glanced at the drawn weapons. "Your civilians are alive," She informed. "How did you hit only the invaders and none of the civilians in such an explosion?" "Are you doubting my abilities?" She questioned tensley. The silver Nighless tensed again. "I was merely curious as many people can't cause an explosion that hits only a specific target and none else caught in the radius. You can say it just surprised me that someone could do that and not hurt someone else." "If we are done bickering," The green one noted, "the other leaders must attend for their safety." "Are we just supposed to go hide in a safehouse somewhere while this is going on?" The silver Nighless asked. "That would be preferred." "But what about all the people who might still need help and the guards that need directions during all of this?" "Until the threat is nulified, they are not qualified." The silver Nighless seemed to pause for the slightest of moments as if thinking something over quickly. "Fine, I can think of a few safe places assuming they haven't been destroyed already in this chaos." "Then go there. Rynzer and Kylun will escort you." "Those two are which of you?" The silver Nighless asked as he looked over at the group. The Silver and the Yellow raised their hands. "Well, I can't say what the other three are gonna do or think about this but I suppose I'll do what I can," The silver Nighless said before frowning slightly. "Are these invaders really so powerful even people like the guards and myself can't take them on?" "We do not believe they are more powerful than you, or perhaps even many of your people, but it is their ability to shapeshift and pretend to be one of you that worries us." "Can they mimic the exact powers and biology of another race of people?" The silver Nighless asked. "That is unknown." "Well, if they can't that's a telling sign for anyone familiar with our biology, such as our powers and natural abilities," The Nighless noted. Five of the Seven began walking out, leaving the Silver and the Yellow behind. "Okay then," The silver Nighless watched the five leave before glancing over to the Silver and Yellow left behind. "Do you two have names or is that a secret?" "I'm Rynzer," The yellow one replied, giving a little wave. 'He's Kylun." "Alright. I'm Finale," The silver Nighless said before he glanced at a nearby clock. "I'm assuming we're supposed to leave now?" "Yep." "And what am I supposed to tell the other three and the guards?" Finale asked. "To... stay put? Get to the bunker?" "That'll work, I suppose," Finale said. "The bunker's a decent ways away from here, but that's because it was made to be far away from the main castle in case something were to happen in the town itself. Are we going to walk there? Teleport there?" "Walk there. Now," The Silver one stated. Finale simply nodded a silent response before starting off in the direction of an exit. "There's a few different exits," He commented, more so just chatting rather than speaking directly to someone. "Some more obvious and some less so. There's always been lots of exits in the case of some kind of serious event." "The most direct," They followed. "More obvious but direct then," Finale said as he altered his course slightly to an exit further down a hallway and in sight. "Will the others be meeting with us soon?" "It's likely," Finale noted. "With all of that talking surely they either overheard or the guards will inform them. If not we could go back or I can call them when we're there, or now." Two guards began to approach the both of them as they went. (This is going to sound stupid but approaching Finale and the other two? Is that who?) (Yes) Finale kept his pace, though he did glance in the direction of the two guards. "I wonder what they need," He commented. The approaching guards were flattened immediately by a yellow construct. Finale flinched at the sight before narrowing his eyes in search of any ambient Rasoul energy around their bodies, something that most Nighless subconciously produced and something that could be seen by someone with a large amount of Rasoul control. "Were they imposters?" "Probably," The yellow one teased briefly before gesturing for them to continue forward. "Now, we're not going to be happy if you're harming our actual guards," Finale noted, though he continued forward. "Still, I feel I should be able to notice these imposters myself. Our race gives off a very specific signature of power for anyone able to trace it, such as myself. Unless these people are incredible mimics it seems unlikely to me such a detail would be present." "We sensed chaos from them. No other energy appeared present," "Very likely imposters then. As I said, Rasoul is a very strong power signature and should be easy to sense in an actual Nighless." "Yeah, that's kind of what I was hinting at there." "I know," Finale commented with a nod. "I suppose I was just taking a mental note to myself." "Let's keep going." "Alright," Finale continued walking before turning towards a door further down the hall. "This one's an exit." The yellow one stood in front to guard as they went out. "Where was the other man we saw first?" The silver one asked. "Other man?" Finale asked as he glanced to the silver one. The yellow one opened the door. "Yes. An older man. He had issues walking." Finale continued walking, though he did verbally pause for a moment before speaking again. "Was he similar to a murky yellow hedgehog? With a cane?" "Yes." "Tempus," The silver Nighless said as his face fell into something a bit more serious than before. "What was he doing?" "Mostly standing around." "Did he say anything? Is he involved in what's going on?" "We do not know." Finale shook his head slightly. "While I don't know if he's in on this for sure or not I wouldn't be surprised if he was." "We will locate and capture him for interrogation then," The silver one noted. "Yeah, to the bunker now," The Yellow reminded. "The bunker is to the north of the castle, though unfortunately it has a bit of distance away in case of being needed while the castle is under attack. That way the bunker would not be within some sort of blast radius," Finale said as he stepped outside and turned to the north. "Then make haste," The silver insisted. "Should we be running rather than walking?" The silver Nighless asked as he continued onward in the mentioned direction. "Your world's getting invaded," The yellow one recalled. "And it still bothers me just slightly we're not out there helping," The Nighless said, though he did speed up in his pace considerably. "... Yeah, let's go faster." "And what are we supposed to do once we're at the bunker itself?" "Defend yourselves." "So more or less what we would have already done at the castle?" "Not quite. We'll also be defending you until the invaders are dealt with... You wish for that... Tempus to be located and brought?" "Well, as I said I wouldn't be surprised if he has something to do with all of this. Could be worth questioning if he knows anything at all or is in on this in any way." "How far until the bunker?" "At a pretty quick speed maybe ten minutes. It wasn't built that close to the castle itself." "What is the direction?" "North, which is the direction we're heading in." The yellow one took hold of the embodiment as the two then rushed forward, blasting off to the location within seconds. The silver Nighless seemed a bit stunned at first, perhaps taking a moment to think over and realize what had just happened in the very sudden change of location. "Well, that works," He said with a blink. They stopped at the location. Blasts of energy could be seen far behind him. (Just in the distance or coming towards him to blast him?) (Just in that area, not going in a particular direction.) (Alright, I wasn't sure) Finale glanced behind him for a moment. "Is that coming from one of the invaders or one of your people?" "Both. Where are the other leaders?" "Somewhere right behind us, I'm sure, if not already inside. Though with the way we got here I doubt they beat us here." "Then let us enter." With that Finale turned to the entrance of the bunker, and when exposed to a bit of the Nighless' Rasoul the door opened, allowing entry into a dim tunnel that appeared to lead further down inside. The two chaos stepped forward to check who else was there. The tunnel and the room below appeared empty, indicating that perhaps the other leaders were behind rather than here before them. "I'll be right back," The yellow chaos blasted back out in search of the others as the Silver chaos guarded the embodiment. A short few minutes behind were the other three Embodiments, who were keeping a quick pace as they moved along and silently headed towards the bunker area, though the blue haired one did glance behind them occasionally as they approached. "Hey, over here!" The yellow chaos waved over. At the sound and sight of the yellow chaos the three approached, still with their quick paces. "I'm assuming Finale's already there?" The blue haired one asked. "Yep-" He gave a clap, sending a yellow spray of shards toward some figures diving down at them from behind. Others were coming from behind the yellow chaos. "They're coming from multiple angles, behind you included," The black haired Embodiment said quickly as he fired his own Rasoul blast at the attackers coming from behind the yellow chaos, attempting to either strike or distract long enough so that the chaos wouldn't be hit. The assailants attempted to fall out of range from the hit, but the Rasoul mist was potent enough to dissolve the charged energy around them. Others began surrounding. "Save your energy," The yellow chaos suggested. "I'll take care of the saving part. Wouldn't want you all to get tired out." "Technically if we needed to we could draw in some of the ambient Rasoul if there was any aside from having a lot of energy ourselves, but that's a good idea," The blue haired one commented, though he did hold a small layer of Rasoul around his hand alongside the others, perhaps just in case a power was needed in a hurry. The yellow chaos formed a large yellow dome around them, expanding it rapidly as it launched the attackers away. The dome then rose, growing a floor as he rushed forward with the embodiments inside. "Are you not going to get tired from all of this power use yourself?" The blue haired one asked as he curiously observed the dome. He just chuckled. "Think of me as your Energizer bunny... only a cat," They speeded up, slamming through opposing forces until arriving at the bunker. Upon arrival the blue haired one seemed a bit disoriented, perhaps from all of the speed. The other two seemed fine, however, and the black haired one of the group glanced to the yellow chaos. "I'm assuming Finale is already here?" "Yep," He glanced up at the sky where various bodies began to pull toward the center of the area. "And what's that?" The black haired one asked as he took a glance at the bodies. "That's the enemy." "That doesn't look good," He noted. "Yeah they're being taken care of. Just get everything closed up and safe." The Nighless simply nodded. "Anything else beyond that?" "Dunno, you need something?" "Not that I'm aware of." "Alright, then just hang tight." "Will do," The black haired Nighless commented with a wave of his hand before heading inside the bunker alongside the other two. A few minutes passed. A large screeching sound was getting louder and louder from the center of the city. Category:Mobius United Continuity Category:Identity Species Category:Free-Join Roleplays